Vallek Zander
Vallek is a S-class mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Vallek is a young man with jet black hair and piercing arctic blue eyes. While being social he is always very well dressed, though haphazardly most of the time. He is often seen with a tie on, just not actually tied. Usually found in his trademark colors of black and blue, though occasionally he has call to sport a nice red vest. He always has on a nice pair of dress pants and dress shoes to be presentable. When working on his Magitech creations he is usually in fully covering leather gear with his tool kit strapped onto his back. Going with his theme of favored colors his Fairy Tail guild tattoo is a royal blue and located right below his right eye. Strangely enough he sometimes has objects floating around him, tools that seem to work on their own or a book that floats and turns pages at his call. Personality Laid back and casual would be two good words to describe him. A friendly sort though typically avoiding larger crowds he can often be found with a small circle of friends just enjoying the day. His friendliness can go overboard when he has had a few drinks in him, typically become a little lecherous. On the battlefield though, is another matter entirely. Focus, control, and discipline are the name of the game for his fighting style. Being named one of the most dangerous people in the guild once truly angered he often resorts to alcohol to keep himself mellow and happy. Under the surface there is the potential to become a great monster due to the depths into which he has studied. Powers of a dark design that he wields for the greater good. History Having grown up and orphan due to a tragic accident befalling his parents, he was raised by his grandfather. To this day he has no idea what happened to his birth parents and any time he asked his grandfather he would always be met with the same rhetoric "What has passed is in the past, it cannot be changed. Always keep your eyes forward or you'll stray from your path." His grandfather was a genius when it came to Magitechnician crafting, and so Vallek was held to a high standard while learning his family craft. As well as learning how to make some of the most interesting machines in Fiore, he was taught how to use them. Learning quickly he was a Magitech prodigy, unlocking secret to lacrima that some could spend years trying to master within naught but a few months. Through strife and turmoil he could always turn to his grandfather, a very well versed teacher. It was during this time that he stumbled upon something ancient and powerful, his mother's book of magic... a compendium of the dark arts that she had used as half research log and half diary concerning her dealings in capturing souls and using the darkest of magics. In secrecy he learned from this tome, keeping his practices well hidden from his only living relatives. Many season came and passed. Vallek grew into a man with the skills and prowess to rival the man that had so painstakingly taught him. He was a genius in his early years, but as he grew he learned through blood, sweat, and tears.. never once backing down from a challenge. When preparing to leave to make a name for himself and to try and join the Fairy Tail guild his grandfather called him into their small humble home. He was holding an old weathered photo and had tears in his eyes as he spoke to Vallek. "I think it is time you knew the truth of your parents." he said, to which Vallek retorted "What has passed is in the past, it cannot be changed. Always keep your eyes forward or you'll stray from your path." and closed his grandfathers hands over the photo. Never taking a look back, never faultering. He had found his path, and he will be damned if anything makes him stray from it. The strangest thing is that most of what is known about Vallek actually comes from before he joined Fairy Tail. He doesn't seem to mind sitting around and having a few drinks while discussing his history with his grandparents. This changes the moment people bring up his earlier missions from back when he was new to the guild. Usually becoming slightly more somber and simply changing the subject rather than addressing any thoughts of concerns. Only those that knew him back in this times know the truth behind his silence. Explusion, it was the word on the lips of everyone at the guild as it had come to a vote among the highest ranked wizards within Fairy Tail. The charges against Vallek Zander were as follows: Wanton destruction of public and private property; fifty-seven counts. Murder of a subdued convicts during a prison break; twelve counts. And the most horrendous charge of them all.. stealing human souls; three counts. The young man was a force to be reckoned with and one that could not be controlled. The powerful wizards of Fairy Tail were easily able to chain him though, to stop him from utilizing his magics during the trial. Vallek simply sat silently as he listened to the wizards talking amongst themselves and deciding his fate. After weeks of deliberation a final verdict was called. Due to the fact he was so young and so naive of the pain he was causing he was not expelled, though many in his shoes would simply wish they were. Instead he was to be imprisoned within the walls of Fairy Tail and put into a deep mystical sleep. While asleep his mind was to be assaulted with the images of what he had done, but from the point of view of the victims. Gagged and bound he was left to writh and scream in misery. Such horrible nightmares, such terrible suffering, these were his entire world for what felt like years. Coming out of it barely a husk as his sanity had neared the shattering point they pulled him out just in time to truly save him. Such horrible atrocities would never be commited by his hand again, never had he even thought about the ramifications of his actions. Years passed and Vallek actually turned into a well adjusted individual due to his punishment. Falling to corruption dead stopped by the nightmares he endured. He had run so many successful mission he actually decided to take a cruise to one of the resort islands for a little rest and relaxation. It was here that Vallek met Nicole, his soon to be wife. Falling for her beauty, her charm, and her intelligence he convinced her to come join Fairy Tail and remain at his side the second he discovered she was a wizard also. A truly reformed man the second he let love back into his life he continues onward now, never speaking of his past horrors... after all, What has passed is in the past, it cannot be changed. Always keep your eyes forward or you'll stray from your path. Magic and Abilities Primary Magic: Darkness Magic Secondary Magic: Seith Magic Equipment Smokes/Concussion Grenades - He has a small stockpile but is never found with more than two on his person. A last resort that is also handy to have during cave-ins or to blast open heavy doors. More to come.. Relationships Currently on a team called "The Initiative" with Mana Tomika and Nicole Zander. Is married to Nicole Zander. Is very close friends with Onyx, the Fairy Tail Ace. A friendship of the ages forged in the flames of mutual alcoholism. Trivia His favorite drink is Raspberry Saki. Quotes "What has passed is in the past, it cannot be changed. Always keep your eyes forward or you'll stray from your path." "The strongest steel is forged in both fire and ice. So must we temper our spirits. Never let your fire become your weakness, and never let your ice smother your flames. Find your center." "Beyond team, beyond friends, everyone here is forever in my heart as true as blood flows through my veins. Through highs and lows... Onyx will probably keep blaming me regardless." Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail